


And most especially, fuck you.

by babykpats



Series: Mr. Gallagher and the Teacher's Pet [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom!Ian, Gay Sex, M/M, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey graduates and Ian gets fired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And most especially, fuck you.

**Author's Note:**

> When Mickey found out he was graduating, Mickey won the ultimate bet so he asked Ian to bottom for him in exchange for graduating.
> 
> Thanks again to homocide! ;)
> 
> This is technically the end of the series but I might keep writing little stories of Ian and Mickey before graduation. If you have any ideas, let me know below! :)

"You sure?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded.

Mickey was straddling Ian on the bed in Ian's apartment.

Mickey leaned in to kiss Ian deeply on the lips.

Mickey got back up and coated his fingers with a generous amount lube.

He placed it against Ian's asshole.

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean I know it was a bet but I could think of something else if you're not up for it?"

"Come on Mick. You do it all the time! How hard can it be?"

Mickey smirked and pushed one finger into Ian. He went deeper and deeper until the base of his finger reached the outside of Ian's hole.

"You good?"

"Yeah, feels like I'm shitting but backwards."

Mickey chuckled and felt around for Ian's spot.

"Ohmyfuckingcrap." Ian's butt shot off the bed.

Mickey started laughing. "You've never really touched yourself in there?"

"Do that again." Ian was fisting the sheets in anticipation. 

Mickey pulled his finger out and pushed back in hitting Ian's prostate.

Ian moaned.

Mickey added in another finger and hit the same spot a little harder.

"Fuck!" Ian's eyes were closed, knuckles turning white.

Mickey started fingering Ian a lot faster and when he was loose enough, Mickey added another finger.

Ian winced.

"You good?" 

Ian nodded.

Mickey looked down at his leaking cock. Ian was so damn tight that he can't wait to get in there. Mickey fisted his dick and gave himself a few pumps before returning his attention to Ian.

Mickey parted his fingers inside Ian and pulled out.

Ian whimpered. 

Mickey got the bottle of lube and coated his cock with a generous amount.

He positioned the head against the hole and slowly pushed his way into Ian.

"Fuck. You're so fucking tight." Mickey moaned watching his cock disappear into Ian's body.

Once Mickey was fully inside, he stopped and gave Ian a few seconds to get used to the intrusion.

When he felt Ian relax a bit around his dick, he pulled out and pushed back in, a little faster.

He kept a steady pace, relishing the tightness and the heat. 

"Faster Mick."

Mickey pulled out and started fucking Ian a bit faster.

"Fuuuuck." Ian let out the sexiest moan Mickey's ever heard.

Mickey slammed in harder.

Ian grabbed his dick with one hand and started jerking himself off and he used his other hand to play with his nipples.

Mickey couldn't stop watching.

Mickey pulled out, almost completely and slammed into Ian as hard as he can.

Ian started tugging on his dick faster. 

"Talk to me." Mickey said.

Ian moaned. "Fuck Mick. You're so fuucking good. Shit." Ian kept his eyes closed with one hand moving from his nipple to fondle his own balls.

Mickey felt his climax approaching so he slammed into Ian harder still.

"Fuck Mick. I'm gonna come."

Ian screamed as his cock shot the white liquid onto his stomach.

Mickey slammed in one last time and came inside Ian.

"Fuck. You're so hot." Mickey just looked at Ian as he tried composing himself.

Ian's phone started buzzing and Mickey saw the time.

Mickey's eyes grew wide.

"Fuck! Ian! We're gonna be late!!" Mickey grabbed the blanket and wiped his cock with it, quickly making his way to the bathroom to put on his clothes.

Ian realized what Mickey said and quickly wiped off his stomach and followed Mickey into the bathroom. He hastily wiped his ass and he started putting on his suit.

Mickey had on his underwear and his shirt, still hanging open while he ran some of Ian's wax through his hair. He gargled some mouthwash and went back outside to finish getting ready.

Ian had on his suit and was brushing his teeth.

"10 minutes!" Mickey shouted.

Ian got out and hastily put on his shoes and stood up, checking himself out on the mirror. He turned his head to look at Mickey and he couldn't help but give him a kiss.

Mickey had on a white button down with a black tie and black slacks with black leather shoes. His hair was slicked back and this was probably the cleanest Ian has ever seen him.

"Come on!!" Mickey pulled Ian out of the apartment.

~

Mickey had on his cap and gown and he was seated among the other graduates.

Ian was seated on stage fidgeting because he felt liquids slowly making its way out of his ass.

Mickey smirked watching Ian squirm.

Then suddenly, they were being told to stand up and fall in line while their names were being called to receive their diploma. 

"Mickey Milkovich."

Mickey walked up onto the stage and he heard some cheers coming from the audience. He stopped walking and looked around and he saw the Gallaghers standing off to the side cheering him on.

Mickey smiled.

He continued on walking towards the principal, passing Ian who couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Never thought I'd see the day that a Milkovich will actually graduate." Principal Monroe said, off the microphone, while handing Mickey his diploma.

Mickey scoffed and instead grabbed the microphone.

"Fuck you." Mickey pointed at Jimmy Lishman.

"Fuck you." Mickey pointed at Ned Lishman.

"And most especially," Mickey turned back to the principal, "fuck you."

Mickey cockily walked over to where Ian was seated, grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

There was a moment of silence before everybody broke out in claps and cheers.

Mickey pulled back from the kiss. "I'm done with this hellhole." Mickey said into the microphone before handing it back and grabbing his diploma from the livid principal.

~

Mickey exited the auditorium and was greeted by the Gallaghers.

"You are the man! You should have seen Monroe's face! I didn't think he'd give you the diploma!" Lip slapped him on the back.

Fiona hugged him. "Congratulations."

"That was kind of rude." Debbie told Mickey. 

"Fucker deserves it." Carl answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mickey couldn't help but voice out his confusion.

"I asked them if they could come!" Ian hugged Mickey from behind.

"We would've come anyway, you're family now!" Fiona said. "Now come on. We have to celebrate!" Fiona started herding everyone back into their car. "See you guys at home!"

Mickey turned around in Ian's hug.

A few parents passed by and shot them disgusted looks.

Both Mickey and Ian gave them the finger. 

"So I'm pretty sure I'm fired." Ian said.

"Yeah?" Mickey felt bad.

"No its fine. I don't think I'd want to teach another class without your smug ass in it."

Mickey kissed Ian.

"There's the little fucker!" Colt approached Ian and Mickey. "You're a fucking legend! People will be talking about you."

Students started gathering around slapping Mickey's back.

Ian has never seen Mickey so happy.

~

Everyone was gathered around the dining table chatting over dinner. 

"I can get a job and help you pay for rent." Mickey whispered.

"No Mick. You're going to college." Ian whispered back.

"Is something wrong?" Fiona asked.

Ian suddenly felt like he was 15 years old again with Fiona getting mad at him for the bruises on his face. Ian shook the thought.

"Well, I got fired." Ian announced. "So I have to find another job quickly before we get evicted."

"I can fucking work man." Mickey insisted.

"Well, Amanda and I just got an apartment closer to MIT. Mickey and Ian can move into my room." Lip said.

"What do you say?" Fiona asked, excited at the prospect of having his brother back home.

Ian loved the idea but looked at Mickey. 

Mickey just shrugged. 

"Alright. We'll take it." Ian answered. 

Fiona smiled brightly.

"Wait a fucking minute. Does your cop boyfriend live here? I don't want to go to fucking jail the moment I feel like smoking a joint!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I was weirdly proud of Mickey while writing this.


End file.
